


Photographic Memories

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Suddenly he's standing in the kitchen, an empty mug in his hand, unable to recall his own name.





	Photographic Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My fluff powers are so strong that I can even make memory loss fics cute.

He blinked, freezing up and glancing around. He had an empty blue mug in his hand, and looked to be standing in a kitchen in front of a sink. A rapid glance around told him that he had no idea where he was.

An orange sticky note was taped to the wall behind the faucet with nothing on it but the word ‘refrigerator’ and an arrow to the right. He followed the arrow, coming to a stop in front of the large steel appliance. There was a white board there, attached magnetically, with a list on it.

_ 1\. Your name is Okamoto Keito._

_ 2\. You live here._

_ 3\. My name is Nakajima Yuto._

_ 4\. I am your fiance, and we have been together for five years._

_ 5\. If the house is empty, I can be reached at the number below._

_ 6\. Please don’t panic._

His name was Keito. Keito stood in the kitchen for a few moments, trying to delve into his mind and find the memories that would validate the statements in front of him, but there was nothing except an impenetrable pale gray haze. He began to feel the aforementioned panic creeping up his throat and he tried to push it down, wondering if he should call the Nakajima Yuto listed on the refrigerator or not. He needed a distraction, busying himself with the task of making tea, boiling water and searching through the kitchen, trying to familiarize himself just a bit with his surroundings and make use of the empty mug in his hand.

He was sitting at the table, halfway finished drinking what he had brewed when a man entered, arms laden with plastic bags. He was long limbed and thin, his handsome face turning rather cute as he gave Keito a huge smile.

“Hey.”

When Keito didn’t answer, the smile faltered slightly. Not much, but just enough to make Keito realize he knew.

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

“No, I’m sorry, I--”

“That’s okay.” The man was still smiling, gentle and understanding, waving the apology off. “I’m Nakajima Yuto, your fiance.” He held up his hand, displaying the ring on his finger. A glance down revealed to Keito that he had a similar ring on his own hand. “You have amnesia, and sometimes you just forget stuff. Don’t worry about it.”

Keito didn’t feel as though he had simply forgotten “stuff”; he had forgotten everything.

“Do you want to talk?” Yuto asked. “I take a lot of pictures; we can look through the photo albums together.”

Keito nodded, following Yuto into the living room. He sat on the couch as Yuto pulled a stack of photo albums from a chest, setting them on the coffee table. He sat next to Keito on the couch, careful to not be too close for comfort, setting the album on his lap and opening it.

“This is when we first met.” He said, pointing. The photo did look slightly awkward, Yuto and someone Keito supposed was himself standing together in bulky ski outfits, surrounded by snow. "You made friends with a cousin of mine in college, and you got invited to a family skiing trip--my family, that is. This is my mom, and my dad, and my little brother Raiya... Raiya loves you, by the way. He thinks you're fantastic."

Sure enough, the pictures that followed were their lives together. Their first date, their first Christmas, and the day they moved into their apartment, sprinkled thoroughly with candid pictures of Keito himself, each one having a small description and date under it, things like _That Tie Really Suits You_, _Making Dinner!_, and _You Are So Beautiful._

Yuto's face lit up every time he had a new photograph to comment on, voice raising slightly in excitement, happiness and affection evident in his tone. However, try as Keito might, it felt completely impossible to place these photographs in his own blank timeline, to replace the cloudy gray with nostalgia and happiness and love, and it made him feel like crying.

“Why are you still with me?” Keito had to ask once the last photo album closed. He couldn’t understand it.

“Because I love you.” Yuto said plainly, honestly. “I’m sorry if that’s weird for you,” he continued quickly “because you don’t know me, but it’s true. I love you very much, and I always will, no matter what happens. Plus,” he grinned, nudging Keito’s shoulder with his own, “you don’t forget every day, or anything. Sometimes you can remember for months at a time, and it’s always nice to feel you falling in love with me over again, because you always do.”

His voice was so sure and his words were so kind that the hopelessness, panic, and guilt in Keito’s chest were beginning to fade. Yuto seemed to be able to tell, placing an arm around Keito’s shoulders. The contact wasn’t strange, or uncomfortable, or even unwelcome; it was reassuring, and Keito leaned his head against him.

“Thank you.” Keito told him. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course.” Yuto found Keito’s hand, holding it and squeezing his fingers. “Always."


End file.
